


Days Gone By

by wxxsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jaehyungparkian, Love/Hate, Orphans, Pressure, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxsung/pseuds/wxxsung
Summary: 6 orphans who were friends got separated because the other 5  were adopted by different families and one was left in the orphanage. Then they met again 10 years after. Will they rekindle their friendship or will this lead to love?





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Jisoo will continuously mention being bullied, the death of her parents and the feeling of loneliness. This story will also mention acts with out the consent of the main protagonist, Jisoo. This might be a triggering or difficult to read for some people, so please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! xx

“We’ll be together forever, don’t worry.”  
“We won’t leave you Jisoo”  
“You’ll never be alone again.”  
“I’ll always be here by your side.”  
“We promise.”

You said you wouldn’t leave me. You said I would never be alone again yet in my entire life this is the loneliest I felt after my parents died. That day was the 6th of October, the day when all of you… all five of you got adopted from the orphanage and left me.

……….

I’ve finally got my scholarship letter for Seoul University, after years of hard work I’m finally going to go to university with a 100% scholarship but going to university means I must leave the orphanage for good, which makes me sad because I grew up here although it was lonely at times, but this is the only home I know of.

I shook my head, making me wake up into reality. I looked at my acceptance letter and a small smile escaped my lips.

“You should be proud of yourself.” I turned around and saw our caretaker, Ms. Kim. “You’ve worked so hard for this” She held my shoulders and slightly shook it.

“Thank you, Ms. Kim. I couldn’t have done it without you. You should know that.” I gently smile at her. She smiled back at me, but she couldn’t help a tear escape her eye.

“Oh… dear” she wiped her face, “I’m going to miss you, Jisoo.” And Ms. Kim went for a hug and it was the most comforting feeling in the whole world that I didn’t want to let go.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” I hugged tighter then we both let go of each other with tears in our eyes.  
“You should go prepare your things now child.” She said and I nodded.

I went to my room to pack my things in order to move in into the dorms of the university. I let out a deep breath.

“Let’s do this.” I said to myself.

 

  
………

 

I finally finished packing and Ms. Kim called a cab. I hugged her tightly one last time.  
“Good luck in university, okay? And don’t forget to visit us and the other kids.” She gently said while hugging me and I nodded.

“Bye Ms. Kim” I smiled, “And good bye everyone, I’ll visit as often as I can okay?” I waved at the remaining kids at the orphanage and they waved back. I got into the cab and look at the orphanage one last time. “bye…” I whispered.

The engine started to run, and the car accelerated. I looked back and saw Ms. Kim and the other children waving me farewell. Tears again escaped my eyes.  
And I thought, I’m finally starting a new chapter of my life. I’m done with being lonely, I’m done with regrets and I’m so done of being left behind. This is my shot and I’m going to take it.

……….  
“And okay we’re here... Seoul University.” I was half-awake but I slowly opened my eyes and saw gigantic buildings outside the car window.

Am I really going to study here? This is unbelievable. If it wasn’t for the scholarship I would never even step in an institution like this. T-this is just amazing. The cab pulled over in front of the main building and I got out of the car and as soon as I step outside, I immediately felt the cool breeze pass by me. I went to the trunk of the car to get my stuff and went into the lobby to process my enrollment and to move into the dorms.

I walked up to the reception area, “Hi, I’m Lee Jisoo. Uhm... I-I was given the scholarship grant.” I couldn’t help but stutter because I was so nervous, and this is the first time I’ve been this far from the orphanage. The receptionist nodded and asked for my papers. I got my papers from my back and gave it to the lady in the front desk.

“Okay, Ms. Lee just sit in our waiting area for a moment and I will call you when all the preparations are done.” I nodded and went to the waiting area.

I sat next to a guy who I think was sleeping… He was wearing all back, he has his hood up and you could hear music coming out of his earphones because it was so loud. Well, I didn’t bother him any further.

A few minutes has passed, “Mr. Park? Is Mr. Park Jaehyung here?” the lady announced while searching the area.

“I’m here” the guy next to me spoke and my eyes followed him as he stood up from the chair going to the front desk.

“Ms. Lee Jisoo!” I heard my name and quickly went to the front desk.

“I’m done processing your documents and here is your I.D.; this will also serve as your key to your room and here is your class schedule.” I bowed and thanked the lady.

“And Mr. Park due to your recent behaviour you would be doing community service and will also repeat a year. I believe you were already briefed about this yesterday so I will explain no more.” The other lady said to him.

I couldn’t help but eavesdrop to their conversation, “If you have any concerns about academics or any other things concerning the university, please don’t hesitate to come ask us.” The lady assisting me bowed and smiled.

“I actually have one question…” I paused, “where are the dorms?”

“Don’t worry about that Mr. Park here will assist you.” The lady assisting the guy spoke then she looked back at the guy, “consider this as a part of your community service.” She smiled at him.

“N-no I just need directio—”

I heard the guy clicked his tongue and grabbed my arm, “HEY!”

Unbelievable this guy is straight up rude, maybe that explains why he has to repeat a year and on top of that he has to do community service too.

“UHM.. excuse me dragging me like that hurts?! Ya know.” I said to him and we stopped walking.

“Do you want to know where the dorms are or not?” he asked sarcastically.

“I want to, but you don’t have to drag me like this!” I shook his grip from my arm.

He scratched his head out of irritation, “F I N E, have it your way. Don’t blame me if we get separated.” And he started walking FAST.

I swear to God people like him needs to be kicked in the nuts once in a while. UGH…. I power walked while carrying my heavy luggage. Damn his long legs, he walks so fast.

“Can… you… please… slow… down… I’m… carrying… so… much… stuff…” you said while panting between each word.

“It’s not my fault you can keep up with me.” He said.

At this point he’s really pulling my strings… “If you don’t help me with my things, I’m going to report you!!” you sassily remarked and glared at him.

He forced a smile, “Okay, princess… GIVE. ME. YOUR. STUFF.” He grabbed my luggage while gritting his teeth.

……….

We finally reached my room and the guy dropped my stuff in front of the door.  
“Thank you.” I looked at him, “I’m Jisoo, and you are?” I put my hand out and offered a handshake.

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering, “Jae…” then he ignored my hand and left.

……….

I threw myself against my bed and laid down and started to stare at the ceiling… I’m finally a university student starting tomorrow, huh... I let out a deep breath and slowly went to sleep.


	2. CHAPTER 2

I can't believe that I woke up late and it’s the first day. I'm already so late for class… What a great start Jisoo. I quickly ran to the lecture room with all my might. 

I arrived at the room and silently sat at the back good thing the professor .wasn't here yet. I let out a sigh of relief. How stupid am I forgetting to set an alarm. I scratched my head out of frustration.

“Woah… Easy there you might lose your hair if you continue doing that.” I looked to my right and saw a man with silver hair resting his head on the desk. Because of me panicking, I didn’t even notice that he was there. He gave me a cheeky smile. “Hi I’m Mr. Yoon Dowoon, your professor for this class.”

I can feel my soul separating from my body. Shit, so this is how I start my year huh…. 

Then he suddenly burst into laughter, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” wipes the tears from his eyes, “I’m a student here, I’m Dowoon. Sorry for messing with you like that” He smiled.

What.. just… happened?

“You were messing with mE?!” He nodded.  
“Your face was so priceless!” he continued laughing, “Although… I am hurt. Do I look that old?” he asked while checking himself out of the reflection of his phone.

Okay Jisoo, think one valid reason not to punch this guy in the face right now. Think… think… THINK GOD DAMMIT!

“Hey, I know we started off the wrong foot but I hope we can be friends.” He showed that cheeky smile again.

I sighed. 

I guess I found my reason….

……….

 

“That lecture is bORING.” Dowoon looked at me, “How do you even stay awake in that class?? That professor sends me straight to snoozeville.” 

“I need to be awake in classes I need to maintain a 3.5 gpa if I want to keep studying here ya know.” I answered.

“Right--right, you’re that miracle student.”

“Miracle student?” The mention of the word made me stop walking.

“Oh didn’t you know? All scholars here in Seoul University are called Miracle students… cause to get an offer coming from this school is almost impossible.”

“Oh.. I didn’t know that.”

“You must be really smart? I guess I know where I’ll copy my homeworks from then…” He mischievously laughed. I slapped him on the shoulder, “WOAH OKAY I WAS KIDDING” he said while putting his hands up in surrender.

I started to walk faster towards the cafeteria.

“HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!” Dowoon said trying to catch up to me.

……….

Last period finally ended… It’s only the first day and it’s already this tough… I guess that’s university for you huh? I got my notebooks on my desk and stuffed them into my bag. I looked to my left and saw Dowoon peacefully sleeping at his desk. 

Should I wake him up? I probably should but…. I won’t just to pay him back because of what he did this morning to me.

“Sweet Dreams….” I whispered to him and stood up. I left the classroom as quietly as I can. As soon as I stepped out, I chuckled.

He’s going to be so mad at me tomorrow… and the thought made me laugh even more.

I wanted to return to the dorms immediately so I brisk walked in the hallways.  
Then I suddenly found myself sitting on the floor…

“I’m sorry, are you okay?!” a guy said while he crouched in front of me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not sure how this happened but I’m sorry for bumping into you.” I tried to get up and picked my things from the floor.

He helped me pick up my things, “You don’t have to do that I bumped into you.”

“Well what kind of council member I am if I don’t help my fellow students.” I looked up at him and tilted my head in confusion.

“C-council member?” I asked.

“Oh, you don’t know me? Ah.. you must be a first year.” we both stood up and he handed my stuff. “I’m Kang Younghyun, although other people call me Brian…” he awkwardly laughs, “and I’m the president of the Business Department here in Seoul University.” He gives me a warm smile.

“Uh.. thanks…” You got your stuff from him but he suddenly looked shocked and stared at you.

He tried to put his hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, are you Ji--”

“BRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN” you turned around and saw a figure running fast towards you. He arrived panting.

“Terry? What’s the matter?” Brian asked.

“I… got… in... “ he’s still panting.

“SERIOUSLY?! BRO THAT’S AMAZING!!” They hugged each other out of excitement.

“Sooooo, I’ll be going now…” You stealthy escaped the situation and went back to the dorms to get some rest.

……….

 

All I see is pitch black, except for a door with my 5 brothers standing next to it.

“Why’d you leave me??” I shouted at them.

“You said we’ll all stay together forever right?” They started to walk out through the door.

“You guys are the only family I have left!!” tears started to fall on my face.

“PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME!!!” And then I woke up sobbing…

I touched my face and felt my tears streaming down. It’s been ten years already and I don’t even remember their names anymore. I tried asking Ms. Kim but she refused to tell me because of the protocol that the orphanage has.

I looked at the time and saw it was 2 a.m., I stood up and went out of my room and went straight down the convenience store. I looked for ramen to eat. I went to the cashier to pay for it.

“That’ll be 650 won…” The cashier said and I handed him a 5000 bill.

“Uh… do you have a smaller bill ma'am?” I shook my head.

“Shit…” I heard him muttered.

“Is there a problem?” I asked.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have enough change for you ma’am I’m deeply sorry but you cannot purchase your product.” He bowed deeply.

“Oh… is that so... “ I felt disappointed. Ramen always makes me feel better after having my nightmares. 

I went out the store and sat on the tables outside and rested my head on it. I released a deep sigh. A few minutes after I heard the chimes of the convenience store door ring.

I heard a loud thump on my table which startled me. I looked up and saw the cashier boy sitting across me and a cup of ramen on the table.

“Hey, don’t get the wrong idea I had an extra one and I felt bad that you went all the way out here and not getting your ramen.” he pushed the ramen towards me, “So… wipe off that sad looking face of yours will ya.” he said while looking away.

“You didn’t have to but…. thanks I needed this.” I gave him a soft smile and got the ramen on the table and started to eat it. 

“Wonpil.”

“Hmm??” I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“My name is Wonpil.”

“Okay...” 

“You know it’s known to be polite to introduce yourself back…” he remarked.

“You might be a serial killer…” I said.

“Are you serious??!” 

You laughed, “I’m kidding… My name’s... Jisoo.” He calmed down once he heard my name and suddenly but just for a faint second I think I saw him blush.

“Well, I better get back to work the boss will kill me if he catches me.” He stood up, “See you around, Jisoo.” and he hurriedly went inside the store. 

I finished my ramen and went straight back to my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

[TEXT MESSAGE] 

Dowoon: I HATE YOU WHY’D YOU LEAVE ME SLEEPING YESTERDAY! ㅠㅠ   
YOU’RE MEAN U KNOW THAT??!

You: (/ > \- < ) /

Dowoon: UGHHHHHH!!!!!! 

[END OF TEXT MESSAGE]

I laughed as soon as I read the text from Dowoon as I walk in the hallways which is full of recruitment posters and stalls for the clubs and organizations here in the university.

“HEY COME JOIN US!” all of the seniors would say that to me as soon as I passed my their stall and as usual I politely declined.

But one thing caught my eye is the football club… hmmm.. They’re looking for a manager huh? Should I give it a try? I didn’t get to try these type of stuff when I was in high school because I got teased a lot for being an orphan.

I walked closer to the stall and checked the sign up form and surprisingly no one signed up yet... I wonder why…

I decided to put my name on the list. 

“Look she’s signing up to be the manager??”   
“I wonder how long she would last…”  
“I give it a few days…” I heard whispers from the back. 

Now that i think of it, no one’s even bothering to guard their stall. Did I make the wrong decision? I guess I can’t back out now.

……….

My last period ended and suddenly I receive a text. 

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Unknown: Come to the locker rooms, I’ll brief you with your job as a manager.  
You: I’ll be there soon! Class just ended.

[END OF TEXT MESSAGE]

I quickly packed my stuff, “Why are you such a hurry?” Dowoon asked.

“I have a club meeting.” I continued packing my stuff.

“Ohhh… club? What club did you join?” He asked.

“Uhh.. football.”

Dowoon just stared at you with his mouth wide open, “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

You slowly nodded, “Why? Is there a problem?”

“YES A HUGE ONE!!” 

“What is it?” you asked in confusion.

“Rumour has it that the football club has two delinquents who are always up on each other’s throats… and no manager has lasted for at most 5 days with them because they always look highly of themselves and treats the manager as a slave.” Dowoon explained, “So be careful, you’re going into the lion’s den.”

“...noted” 

……….

I knocked on the door, “It’s open.” I heard a familiar voice coming from the inside. I opened the door and saw Jae sitting in the middle of the locker room. 

He looked up and saw me, “You’re the new manager?” he asked.

“And you’re the delinquent from the football team?” you asked him back.

“What did you sa--”

I cut him off, “Damn it this was a mistake.” I slapped my forehead out of frustration.

“Hey, I’m not done talkin--”

“What’s going on here?” A well built man walked into the locker room.   
“U-u-uh I-I’m the new m-manager.” I bowed.

“Don’t try to act high and mighty, Sungjin. You’re not the team captain anymore.” Jae nonchalantly said. 

“Fuck off, Jae.” Sungjin glared at Jae.

I guess I know who the two delinquents are now…. And now I’m caught in the middle of their fight.

“What? You annoyed cause your girlfriend threw herself all over me? It’s not my fault I’m irrisistabl--” suddenly Sungjin grabbed Jae’s collar. 

“You know that’s not tHE PROBLEM!” their glares were getting more intense in each second that passes, “You didn’t even graduate last year, I’m sure your stepfather was glad to hear the news.” 

“SHUT UP!” Jae shouted.

“Uhh.. guys” I said softly as possible.

They both looked at me and released their grip of each other and now it’s just awkward silence. 

“Do you even think she would even talk to us now even we go back there? You’re not even mad about losing your girlfriend. You’re mad because you had to step down as captain. It’s been 10 years, Sungjin. She’s probably not there anymore. Your promise to her means nothing now.”

The tension in the air was so high that they didn’t even care that I was in the room. I guess, I really did enter the lion’s den.

“Do I just forget about her then?! She was family, Jae. How can you say that?!” 

 

“If she was family to you then why haven’t you visited her ever since we left?” Jae coldly asked.

Sunjin just stared at Jae. He was just speechless after Jae spoke. 

“Hey you!” Jae looked at me, “Do you still want to be manager?” Both of them looked at me and now I feel pressured to answer.

“Uh...u-uh…” 

“Speak up!” Jae demanded.

“Yes!”

Jae smirked, “I guess we still have a manager, Sungjin.” and Jae left the room.

Wait… WHAT DID i JUST SAY?! I was planning to say no then-- because of the pressure I said… yes… Oh no... What did I do? 

Sungjin looks at me, “Sorry you had to witness that, but expect a lot more now your the manager of the club.” 

“Uh.. okay.” Sungjin patted my shoulder and left.

And all the strength from my legs suddenly disappeared and my knees fell on the ground. 

“I think I fucked up.” I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

“wHEN I GROW OLDER I’LL BE A GREAT FOOTBALL STAR!!”  
“Really?!!” I asked.  
“Just wait and see I’ll be THE BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD”   
“Promise?” you looked at him with sparkles in your eyes.  
“PROMISE!” he smiled brightly at you. 

You opened your eyes and found that you fell as sleep in the library. What a strange dream. It’s different from my nightmares… this one feels… warm… 

……….

It’s been a week since the incident in the locker room and I’ve been officially dubbed as the manager of the football team.

“You have drool all over your face.” I looked up and saw Brian. 

I looked at the reflection on my phone and found nothing, I looked up at him and I saw him smiling cheekily. I rolled your eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I was sitting across your table and you look so peaceful when you sleep.” He chuckled, “May I sit?” I nodded.

“Actually, I have to ask you something…” Brian said in a serious tone.

“What is it?” I stopped looking at my notes.

“What’s your name?” He’s looking at me straight in the eyes which made me uncomfortable…

“Why are you asking for my name, sunbae?” you raised an eyebrow on him, “Are you hitting on me?” 

“NO!” he whispered loud enough for everybody in the library to hear. Now everybody is looking at our direction. 

“Sunbae, calm down I was just messing with you.” I whispered. He lowered his head so he can pretend no one can see him. “Lee Ji Soo, that’s my name.” He was in shock and I don’t know why. 

“Did you grow up in an orphanage?” he asked.

“H-how do you know that?” I was very confused at this point, “Who are you?” I asked.

“You don’t remember me?” I can see the sadness from his eyes. 

“I’m sorr--” I heard the 3rd period bell ring, “I have to go to class, I’m sorry sunbae!” I quickly bowed and left to go to your class.

As I walked to my class, I wondered how come the president of the business department knows that I’m an orphan?

……….

Class ended and I couldn’t focus in class, all that I can think about is what happened in the library with Brian sunbae. I was walking towards the locker room to deliver the papers the coach needed for the football team. As soon as I arrived I saw Jae, Sungjin and the rest of the team half naked inside the locker room. I lowered my gaze so I wouldn’t look at their bodies. I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

“Ya, new manager! Hand me some towels.” I heard Sungjin said. I grabbed a towel and tried to stretch my arm to give it to him without looking at the upper part of his body.

“Stop acting innocent and just look at us, you have to get used to this sooner or later.” Jae stood in front of you and lifted your chin gently with his hand, and now I looking at him directly in the face. I saw him smirk and quickly pulled away from him. I swear to god, my heart never pumped blood this fast in my entire life.

“Manager! Can you get me some cold packs?” an other team member said.

“Y-YES! Right away.” I quickly went out of the locker room and went to the convenience store to buy some cold packs.

……….

I entered the convenience store to look for cold packs for the whole team. I didn’t even think that being a manager would be this hard. I guess the rumors are true then… football team’s manager? Nah. More like football team’s slave. If my scholarship didn’t say I have to join a club or organization, I wouldn’t need to join this stupid football club. I continue to search for the cold pack inside the convenience store.

“Do you need help looking for something ma’am?” a familiar voice from behind said. I turned around and saw Wonpil.

“Actually, I do need help… You guys have cold packs? Like A LOT of cold packs?” I asked.

“Yeah, we have them at the freezer at the back let me get it for you. How many do you need?” Wonpil asked while walking towards the counter.

“I guess around 20?” I wasn’t sure how many exactly the members of the team are but surely they wouldn’t use a cold pack, right?

“Okay, gotcha!” Wonpil went to the back to get the cold packs.

After a few minutes he came back carrying a HUGE plastic bag.

“I don’t think you can carry this on your own.” He said while putting the bag on the counter.

“I’m pretty sure I can, don’t underestimate me I’m stronger than I look. I said proudly.

“Okay… go ahead. If you can lift it I’ll give it to you for free.” He said nonchalantly.

“DEAL!” I took a deep breath and held the handle of the bag. I tried to lift it with all my might but it wouldn’t even budge. “wAIT I CAN DO THIS… HNNNGG” In the end I gave up because the bag was too heavy.

“I told you.” Wonpil remarked, “HEY! BOSS I’M TAKING MY BREAK NOW!” he shouted while looking at the staff room and started to carry the bag.

“What are you doing?” I was so confused why is he trying to carry my bags. I tried to stop him but it was no use, he just went out of the store and continue walking outside. I quickly followed him out.

“Where do I bring this?” He asked.

“You really don’t have to you know.” I insisted, he raised an eyebrow at me, “Seoul University…”

He nodded and we both went to Seoul University.


End file.
